


Rewarding Success

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode “ the devil wears lands end ” , previously posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding Success

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me right after the episode “ the devil wears lands end ” aired , also this is short, sweet and smutty so NSFW. Previously posted on tumblr.  
> -MG

“For that little performance,don’t you think I deserve a reward. "Mindy said cocking her head toward her boyfriend.

"Ok.” Danny said a smirk on his face.

He turned to make sure the cop had gotten back into his car before unbuckling his seat belt cupping her face and pulling Mindy into a sensual kiss. She could taste the scotch he’d drunk at the wedding on his lips and it was enough to make her tongue burn slightly , but she didn’t mind.

Danny’s hands moved from her face to her breast before dropping lower to her waist before crawling his fingers up her thighs ,where he proceeded to scrunch up her dress and slip his fingers into her panties.

Mindy’s breathing sped up as Danny worked her with his fingers.

“Oh god Danny.”

Danny continued to work her, and just when he felt her getting close he exchanged his fingers for his mouth burying his head into her panties.

Mindy still had to drive him home so now was not the time or place for the Staten Island hand shake.

Danny worked her core with his tongue quickly but in a satisfying way , darting it in and out licking and sucking at all the right places, even nipping here and there on her folds the minor pain adding to the build up of her pleasure.

Mindy found her release just as they heard the sirens of a police car, Danny struggled to separate himself from her,pulling accidentally pulling her panties with him.

Mindy sat against her chair breathing heavily still feeling the waves of her climax as the officer from before walked up to the car window.

“Oh, my God. Whoa, Nelly.”

“Ma'am, you’ve been parked in the turnpike for 15 minutes. Sir, what’s that around your neck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, I will be releasing three other stories/chapters that were previously on tumblr and depending on my muse, those will be followed by some new fic as well. Thanks for reading, comment if you'd like and as always you can follow me on twitter at Mindiangrowl.  
> -MG


End file.
